1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for vibratory stimulation on the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The therapeutic effect of vibratory stimulation on the human body has been well documented. Vibration at low frequencies applied to tissue increases blood circulation due to the increase in capillary dilation. The increased blood flow increases the consumption of oxygen and nutrients by muscles and improves the regeneration process. The result is an improved muscular tone, elasticity and contractile capacity.
A prior art device for vibratory stimulation on the human body is marketed under the trade mark PowerPlate™ by Power Plate International, 1181 RP Amstelveen, The Netherlands, comprising a support platform, a panel supported by said platform and forming a standing surface for a person using the device, a vibrator for imparting to said platform a vibratory movement, a standard on the platform for the person standing on the standing surface to hold on, and a control unit for the vibrator.
In the prior art device the standard is located centrally in front of the panel, and the control unit for the vibrator is mounted at the upper end of the standard, where also two laterally projecting handles for the person using the device are provided.
The prior art device can be used for rehabilitation and training therapy and provides a neuro-mechanical vibratory stimulation which is very effective and acts on substantially all tissues and structures in the human body such as neuromuscular systems, circulation, bone structure, hormone system, and neuro transmitters. This influence on the human body provides in a short period of use a considerable increase of the dynamic muscle strength, improved blood circulation, increased fat combustion etc.
Other prior art devices which provide vibratory stimulation are marketed by S. A. I. R., Italy, under the trade mark NEMES™ and by Novotec, Germany, under the trade mark Galileo™.
The prior art devices mentioned above all have in common that they are relatively heavy, expensive and not easy to disassemble and stow away. The prior art devices have no force measuring ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,510 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,485 each disclose a scale with a vibrator.